Fall Days
by F Elizabeth
Summary: Set in WaODM/FaFDF!verse: Fall is now here at Dalton Academy, which brings cool weather, pumpkin spice-flavored everything, and a new set of drabbles.
1. Pumpkin Spice Addiction

Hello, readers.

I hope you're all doing well. I'm currently beginning competition season at my school for marching band, so basically, I only have Sunday as a free day, as all the competitions are on Saturdays. Also, my boyfriend isn't in band anymore, which means I'm basically all alone, but whatever.

Anyway, this story will be a bunch of short stories about the characters from WaODM expressing their love or hate for the fall season, since October is finally here.

Hope you all enjoy these little drabbles! Reviews would be lovely!

* * *

**Pumpkin Spice Addiction**

* * *

"Hey, Kurt!" Cody exclaimed as he rushed up to the other boy in the commons. He skidded to a halt, nearly losing his balance.

Kurt blinked. "Hey, Cody. What's up?"

"Guess what?" Cody said anxiously. He bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"What?"

"It's fall!" Cody clapped his hands together. He nudged Kurt. "You know what that means, right?"

Kurt pursed his lips. "Cooler weather?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm referring to."

"Fuzzy socks?"

"That, too, but there's something else."

Kurt lips his lips. "Um..."

"Oh, come on, Kurt," Cody whined. "You're a coffee enthusiast. You should know what I'm talking about."

Kurt was awkwardly silent.

"STARBUCKS HAS PUMPKIN SPICE LATTES NOW!" Cody cheered, jumping up and down.

Kurt chuckled and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "And exactly how many have you had since they started offering them?"

Cody fell unusually silent. "More than ten, but less than thirty," he admitted.

"That's it. No more pumpkin spice for you."


	2. Maple Leaf Rag

Hello, readers.

Yes, I'm posting twice on the same story in one day. There's probably a rule against that, but oh well. This was actually inspired by one of today's events, in which one of my friends asked me to play the Maple Leaf Rag on the piano for them. I don't know, I just thought it would make a good Will/James drabble.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Maple Leaf Rag**

* * *

"Hey, James—"

"No."

Will blinked, astonished. "But you don't even know what I'm going to say."

James looked up from his book. He was in the South commons, curled up on the window seat, swathed in a giant sweater. A thick book rested in his hands and his fingers itched to turn the page; he hated it when someone interrupted him while he was reading.

"You're right. I don't know what you're going to say," James said through gritted teeth, "but I know it's going to be something I don't want to listen to."

Will feigned hurt and placed a hand over his chest. "Ouch, that really hurt, James. I was just going to ask you something."

"But I'm reading, Will," the other boy complained, finally setting down his book. "And I want to keep reading without any interruption. It's been awhile since I was able to read without anyone bugging me."

The blond pursed his lips. "But it's really important, James."

James pulled his book back up into his lap and opened to where he'd left off. "Why can't you go ask Carson or Simon? I'm sure they'd be happy to help you out."

Will rocked back and forth on his heels. "But neither of them can play the piano."

"Do you want me to play something for you?" James sighed loudly. "You ask me all the time to play something for you. Why don't you play something for _me _on your violin?"

"Because you can't play the Maple Leaf Rag on the violin."

James stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Can you play that for me?" Will questioned. "I mean, I know you can, but will you?"

"Why?"

Will smiled a little. "Because it's fall."

"I'm not playing a song that has the words 'maple' and 'leaf' in it, just because it's autumn." James buried himself in his book.

"Actually," Will said, his smile growing, "the piece was written between August and September of 1899, so technically, it was published somewhere near fall."

James shook his head and continued reading.

"Can't I just make a really lame excuse to get you to play something for me?" Will let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his blond hair.

James, pursing his lips, looked up at him for a long moment. Eventually, he set his book down after placing his book marker in the right place and slowly stood up. He narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Fine. Get me my keyboard and I'll give it a whirl."


	3. Please Don't Leaf Me

Hello, readers.

It's been awhile since I updated this story. And just a warning, it's a James/Will drabble. Yes, I love these two. They might not happen in FaFDF, but at least I can write my own fanfiction about them.

Anyway, please enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated!

* * *

**Please Don't Leaf Me**

* * *

James was laying across the window seat in the South common room when a loud thump against the window next to his head startled him. His heart misfired and he rolled off the window seat with a cry. Shaking a little, he scrambled to his knees to stare at the window.

But when he saw who was on the other side, he rolled his bright blue eyes and pulled himself to his feet.

Carson stood on the other side of the window, tapping on the glass with his fist.

"Come outside," he said, his voice muffled and fuzzy by the window.

James shook his head. He climbed back onto the window seat and straightened his sweater. The book he'd been reading before Carson had startled him was propped open, and he pulled it back into his lap.

"Come on, James," Carson said persistently. "If you're not going to do it for me, do it for Will." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, to the blond who stood about ten feet from the building, brushing leaves into a small pile with his foot.

Fall was finally here, and the leaves were starting to fall from the trees in an array of browns, oranges, reds, and yellows. The colors were vibrant against the crisp, dead grass. The sky was almost permanently painted gray with overcast clouds, and a chill was stuck in the air, not planning to leave until the spring.

Will had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat and a beanie covered his ears; some of his blond hair peeked out from under the edges of the knit hat. His nose was slightly pink from the cold weather, as were his cheeks.

James couldn't help but stare.

Then, Carson pounded against the window again to get his attention. "Come outside?"

"Fine," James replied stubbornly. He slammed his book shut and tossed it aside, leaving the commons. He hurried to his room and dug through his closet, which was in shambles, for a coat.

He ran out of his room, his coat and gloves half on. The moment he stepped outside, cold air braced his face and he zipped his coat all the way up. He tugged his gloves on as he paced out into the courtyard, where the two blonds were.

By now, Will and Carson had made a large pile of leaves. Carson was busy scooping them up in his arms, while Will used his foot to push them in small piles. Will was the first one to look up when James approached them.

"Look who came out of the cave," he joked gently, smiling.

James rolled his eyes in reply.

"Oh, you know I'm kidding," Will said, nudging James lightly in the ribs.

"I know."

Will pursed his lips into a tight line and stopped talking. The two boys watched Carson slowly build the pile of leaves, which was about the only spot of color on campus. Compared to the dull sky and the bland grass and the boring color of the buildings, the leaves were the only sources of bright color.

"I think I'm going to get some gloves," Carson muttered, almost to himself, and he disappeared inside.

James's lips dropped into a scowl. "That's it, I'm going back inside. It's too cold out here."

Will let his shoulders fall and he reached out to grab the crook of James's elbow, holding him in place. "Come on, James. Just stay out here for a little longer. It's not that cold out here."

"I'm not cold," the dark haired boy snapped, failing to snatch his arm from Will's strong grip. "I just don't want to be out here with you."

Will licked his lips. "Don't be like this, James."

"Like what?" He struggled against the blond's grip, even though Will wasn't holding him tightly at all.

"Don't avoid me." Will tugged the slightest bit on James's arm.

As a result, James stumbled forward and let out a small gasp as he fell against Will. James's weight bombarded the other boy, sending them both off their feet and headed for the ground. The pair toppled into the large gathering of leaves.

As soon as he hit the ground, James immediately struggled to sit up. But Will's arm was secured tightly around his waist, restraining him.

"Let me go, Will," James muttered bitterly, straining. Leaves were threaded through his thin hair and attached themselves to his coat. He whipped his head around to look back at Will.

The blond was eerily calm, not moving. His blond hair was littered with leaves, but he didn't look bothered by it. His arm was still coiled around James's waist.

"I hate to say it," he said, a small smile snaking onto his face, "but James, please don't _leaf _me."

The dark haired boy simply stared at him for a long moment, then broke into a small fit of laughter. He let himself fall onto his back, into the pile of leaves, into Will's arms.

"You're so cheesy," he said quietly.

"But it made you smile," Will pointed out, pulling him closer, "and I never get to see you smile. I have to take chances when I see them."


	4. Sharp Thinking

Hello, readers.

Just because I'm bored, here's another drabble.

Enjoy! And reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

**Sharp Thinking**

* * *

Kurt was passing the kitchen when he heard someone shout, "Hey, watch out! You're going to cut off my finger if you're not watching!"

"Sorry!" someone shouted back in reply.

"Stop shouting!"

"Sorry!"

Curious, Kurt prodded the door open. Standing at the counter was Wes, who was wielding a long carving knife. David stood beside him, holding a round, orange object in his hands. A bunch of other spherical shapes littered the counter in neat rows.

"Hey, Kurt," Wes said cheerfully. He waved his knife. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw Kirt go pale.

David nudged him in the ribs. "Dude, set down the knife."

Wes instantly dropped the utensil and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, man. Hey, you want to help us carve pumpkins?"

Kurt blinked, still dazed by the sight of the knife. "Um, no. Thanks, though."

"Fine," Wes said simply. "More for us." He swept up the knife and swiftly stabbed it into the front of the pumpkin David was holding.

David dropped the pumpkin and jumped back, and the pumpkin cracked agains the hard floor. It split in several places, revealing its oozing insides.

"Great," Wes said. "One less pumpkin." He threw his hands in the air, and Kurt and David instinctively ducked.

"Stop waving around that knife!" David shrieked, hands over his head.

"I'm perfectly capable of handling a knife," Wes said. He moved his knife hand forward, with the point of the blade directed at David, as if he was pointing at him.

The kitchen doors opened behind Kurt and Cody poked his head in. "What's going on? I heard screaming."

Startled, Wes jumped. The knife flew out of his hands and every eye watched it as it toppled through the air, end over end. Finally, it landed in one of the pumpkins on the counter, point down.

"That's it!" Cody exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him. "From now on, I'm the only one who gets to handle knives around here!"


	5. Pumpkin Patch Perils

Hello, readers.

I hope everyone's enjoying October! I have another band competition today, so I'm posting this right now instead of later today.

Anyway, this drabble is in honor of October and of my boyfriend and I going to the pumpkin patch tomorrow!

Reviews would be insanely appreciated!

* * *

**Pumpkin Patch Perils**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually here right now," Will grumbled. He had his arms folded over his chest, an apparent scowl on his face.

Carson nudged him. "Oh, come on, sour puss. We're at a pumpkin patch. How can you be sad at a pumpkin patch?"

"Like this." His frown deepened.

James rolled his eyes. "Don't be like that."

"Yeah, says the guy who hardly ever smiles."

James rammed his elbow into the blond's side.

The nearest pumpkin patch was at a local church twenty minutes away. The patch was located behind the church and was filled with hundreds of pumpkins, all ranging in shape and size. There was a section for small, delicate pumpkins, and there was another section for insanely large pumpkins that would take three people to lift.

There were also different booths: a food booth, a face painting booth, a photo booth. There was even a booth to paint or carve the pumpkins you just bought from the patch.

Aside from being chilly, the sun was out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky.

"Well, I can't believe we're actually here right now with these idiots," Will rephrased, gesturing to the group of boys walking ahead of them.

Blaine headed the group, bundled in a coat and a scarf, with Kurt at his side. Thomas and Cody followed; both of them were snapping photos of everything and each other. Wes and David brought up the rear. Adam and Simon walked together a few feet behind the group, not really part of it.

"Hey, it's nice they invited us," Carson pointed out. He checked the time on his phone. "Be thankful for that."

"It's Halloween, not Thanksgiving. I don't have to be thankful," Will griped.

"Your negative attitude is really putting a damper on my good mood."

"Guess what? Don't care."

Carson rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Up ahead, Kurt was too busy taking pictures to talk. Blaine was trying to hold hands with him, but both of his hands were around his phone.

"Do you really need to take that many pictures? They're just pumpkins," Blaine joked.

"But we never get to go to a pumpkin patch. This is the one time of year we get to see this many pumpkins in the same place at the same time."

"Kurt's right, Blaine," Cody mentioned from behind. He was also snapping photos with his phone, even catching one with Thomas sticking his tongue out. "We never get to see a pumpkin patch at any other time of year. Might as well document it."

"Alright, alright." Blaine put up his hands in surrender.

"Do you not like pumpkins, Blaine?" Thomas questioned. "Do you have a phobia of pumpkins?"

"If I was afraid of pumpkins, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here right now."

"True."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "But really, they're just pumpkins."

"_Just _pumpkins?" Cody shrieked, almost dropping his phone. "These are not _just _pumpkins! They're pumpkins that could be jack-o'-lanterns! They're great pumpkins!"

Everyone stared at the small boy with wide eyes.

Cody cleared his throat. "I mean, they're very important pumpkins."

Without another word, he broke off from the group and headed toward a small patch of pumpkins that were tiny enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

The boys broke into laughter.

"He's an interesting character," Thomas commented as he followed the other boy.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Wes questioned. He glanced around the patch, watching as little kids ran around, parents chasing them. Some people had dogs on leashes, who barked at anything they saw.

On the far side of the patch was a booth for face painting, one for hair braiding, one with apple cider and other fall snacks. There was even was a photo booth, with a sheet of painted wood with holes cut out where the faces should be; this one looked like a few scarecrows sitting on bales of hay.

"I say cider first," Kurt said, already walking. Blaine shrugged his shoulders at Wes and David, and started following Kurt.

The boys broke off from the group, in small pairs.

* * *

At the face painting booth, Wes had an elderly woman paint a black cat on his cheek. The paint was cold and slimy against his skin, but he held still. David had a large pumpkin on his cheek, and the paint was drying quickly; every time he smiled, the paint cracked a little.

"Not bad," Wes said as they left the booth. He examined the paint job against the reflection of his phone.

"Not bad at all," David agreed, checking his reflection.

* * *

"These pumpkins are really small," Thomas commented. He picked up a small one with a face already painted on it; it barely fit in the palm of his hand.

Cody nodded and picked up another. "I think I might buy this one. This one's cute, don't you think?"

"All of them are cute, Cody," Thomas said. "I mean, they're so small! They can't help but be cute."

Cody chuckled and tucked the small one in his hands, holding it close.

* * *

"I hate pumpkin patches."

"I'm pretty sure pumpkin patches hate you, too."

Simon stopped walking and whipped around to stare at Adam with a hard glare.

"What?" Adam said defensively, walking through a maze of pumpkins. "I think it's pretty true. The last time I said I hated something, I said I hated wasps and one attacked me."

"So are the pumpkins going to attack me?" Simon chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I hope so." Adam pushed his glasses further up on his nose and tightened his scarf.

Simon smiled a little. "That sounds like a lame Halloween movie. 'Attack of the Pumpkins'."

"If you were in that movie," he said, "you'd probably be the first one to die because you have a negative view on pumpkins."

"Ouch."

"Well, it's true. Have fun being massacred by a hoard of pumpkins."

"Thanks for the support."

"Any time."

* * *

James folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not putting my face through that."

"Oh, come on, James," Carson said as he went around to the back of the wooden stand-up. He fitted his face through one of the holes and smiled. Now, he had the body of a scarecrow.

"If I do it," Will said, nudging James, "then you have to do it. I'm the one who openly hates pumpkin patches, and yet, I'm putting my face through a hole in a board of wood."

James rolled his eyes.

Will walked around to the back of the stand-up and put his face through the hole on the far left. "See? It's not going to kill you."

"Please, James? We need one more person," Carson begged.

James threw his hands up over his head. "Fine, fine. I'll do it," he said. He went around to the back and fitted his face in the middle hole.

"Alright," the elderly photographer said, "say cheese on three! One... Two... Three!"

* * *

Kurt took a seat on a bale of hay with a cup of hot cider in his hands. Blaine took a seat next to him and they both smiled.

"Thank you for the cider," Kurt said, blowing the steam off the lip of the cup.

"Of course. It's actually pretty chilly out here," Blaine said. He took a gratuitous sip from his own cup.

"How do you think the others are doing?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "They're probably all still alive."

"That's pretty optimistic."

Blaine let out a rich laugh. "Probably too optimistic."

"You're cute," Kurt said with a smile.

"Not as cute as you." Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly.


End file.
